1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having engaging device for engaging with and releasing a mated complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,939, a conventional electrical connector disclosed in the patent has a pair of latch springs 22 and 22A respectively attached on opposite sides of a housing 21 of the connector. An operating member 23 has a pair of latch releasing cams 23-4 located below angled portions 22-4 of the latch springs 22, 22A. When an operator pulls a pull tab 23-8 of the operating member 23 backwardly, the latch releasing cams 23-4 exert outward forces on the angled portions 22-4 and U-shaped claws 22-1 slip out to release a mated complementary connector. Because the operating member 23 and the latch spring 22, 22A are positioned outside of the housing 21, they are very easy to be damaged or misoperation when a force is exerted thereon. Furthermore, repeated operations may affect the precise alignment between the connector and the mated complementary connector. In addition, because the construction of the latch springs is very thin, it is easy to be damaged when the connector mates with the mated complementary connector. Therefore, an electrical connector with an improved engaging device is desired to resolve the above-mentioned problems or disadvantages.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having an improved engaging device assembled therein for firmly engaging with and releasing a mated complementary connector.
In order to achieve the object above-mentioned, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention An electrical connector includes an main housing and a subassembly assembled into the main housing and an engaging device. The main housing includes a base, and a cover assembled to the base. The subassembly includes a plurality of terminals received therein. The engaging device includes a pull tab mounted on the base, a pair of latch springs cooperating with the pull tab and a pair of fasteners mounted on the main housing. When the electrical connector is adapted to mate with the complementary connector, the pull tab and the fasteners are driven whereby the latch springs and the fasteners engage with the complementary connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.